Recently, the use of virtualization technologies to provide remotely generated application content to users has become increasingly widespread. Typically, technological concepts such as streaming are employed to execute applications at a data center and transmit content generated by the application over a network to a device possessed by an end user. This approach to providing application content allows for a number of advantages, such as enabling data to be stored at a central location and minimizing the hardware capabilities required of the end user's device. However, the provision of application content to an end user presents a variety of challenges to the content provider. Among these are the need to efficiently utilize the resources of the data center while also providing convenient means for interacting with and accessing application content.